It is challenging to obtain metal compositions suitable for use in aggressive environments in marine and subsea environments. Metal compositions for use in aggressive environments can be heat treated and quenched to improve their mechanical properties. In certain situations, the level of ductility of the metal composition at high temperature does not allow for heat treatment, such as hot isostatic pressing, to occur without the metal composition cracking during quenching. Ductility is a solid material's ability to deform under tensile stress.
Various nickel alloy compositions are utilized in the oil and gas industry as well as the aerospace industry. It is of significant importance that piping systems for use in the oil and gas industry maintain their integrity. Within marine or subsea applications, the salty environment makes the conditions even more challenging when identifying suitably resistant compositions. Carbon and stainless steel are actually susceptible to corrosion by saltwater. Nickel alloys might thus be used in these environments due to their corrosion resistance as well as their ability to operate at high temperature and high pressure.
It would be advantageous to have metal compositions capable of undergoing heat treatment, such as hot isostatic pressing, and quenching without cracking. Therefore, components formed from those metal compositions would be capable of withstanding aggressive environments.